Meddle
by Aesify
Summary: On a dare, Quinn Fabray has to do push-ups with Rachel Berry underneath her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know it's really short, but I'm definitely posting the final part tomorrow, which will be a lot longer.

* * *

><p>A few members of New Directions were in a circle formation around Rachel Berry's living room. There was Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt, who had no idea why he was even there.<p>

Puck had a plastic bottle in hand, and he eyed the group around him before stating, "Let's play truth or dare."

A few murmurs of 'okays' filled the room, and Puck smirked.

"Alright, let's do it," Puck said, before spinning the bottle. It landed on Finn. The group immediately turned to stare at him. "Truth or dare?"

"...Truth," Finn replied uneasily, scratching his neck.

"Wimp," Santana coughed, which earned a nudge from both Brittany and a glare from Finn.

"Did you really have sex with Rachel?" Puck questioned.

Rachel scrambled to her feet immediately, jabbing a finger at Finn, who avoided eye contact across from her. "You told them we had sex?"

"Uh..." Finn gulped. "I lied, we didn't," he murmured sheepishly. He stole a glance at a fuming Rachel, and quickly stood. "I-I need to pee," he stated, before sprinting off towards the bathroom.

Rachel crossed her arms angrily, and Brittany coaxed the brunette into sitting back down beside her again. Rachel slumped against the blonde, softly laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting," Kurt added.

The rest nodded, and Puck shrugged. "I kind of already knew he was lying." He spun the bottle again. It landed on Quinn, who was busily reading a novel. "Quinn, truth or dare?"

The reader looked up. "Um... I'll say dare," she replied warily. She frowned when Santana went over to Puck to whisper something in his ear. She was beginning to feel nervous when a huge smirk spread across Puck's face. Everyone stared at the duo in anticipation. Puck clasped his hands together around the bottle as Santana returned to her seat.

"I dare you to do fifteen push-ups," Puck started.

"Um, okay," Quinn looked at him weirdly as she tried to get into position.

"Wait... I'm not done. Do fifteen push-ups with Rachel beneath you."

Rachel's head perked up when she heard her name, and Quinn stared at Puck, before glancing at Santana. "What?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'll post the second part tomorrow, maybe, depending on the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Wow, guys, thanks so much for the reviews. And also thanks for the alerts and favorites, which were triple the amount of reviews I received. I'm sorry this isn't _that_ long, but I still have to study for midterms and such. And it's still longer than the first part, like I promised, haha. I also apologize for all mistakes, but enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You heard him, Quinn," Santana responded, smirking. "Nice dare I came up with, huh?" Santana knew Quinn had a crush on the brunette.<p>

"Wait, what's going on? I heard my name," Rachel interrupted.

"Quinn has to do fifteen push-ups with you under her," Kurt informed his friend.

"This is going to be so hot," Brittany commented.

Rachel disentangled herself from Brittany, and stood. She neatly smoothed down her skirt before clasping her hands together. "Let's do this!"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Rachel, you don't have to do this."

Rachel stepped towards the blonde with a smile. "Of course I do. It's a dare. It's no problem, really."

Quinn tossed a glare at Puck and Santana before murmuring, "Okay."

"Where do we do this?" Rachel questioned, looking over at Puck.

"Anywhere," Puck shrugged.

Rachel immediately sat down in front of Quinn, then proceeded to lay down with her arms bound to her sides, and her legs closed tightly. Quinn watched in awe.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked, tucking a brunette strand of hair to her ear.

"Perfect," Puck approved.

Quinn gulped inaudibly, before crawling over the brunette slowly, slightly hovering over the singer. She avoided Rachel's chocolate orbs, and looked at the floor instead. Her palms were flat against the ground, one on each side with just an inch away from Rachel's shoulders. They were practically sharing the same air, and their centers were close to meeting. Quinn made sure her back was straight, as well as her legs, and she hoped her posture was right.

"Anytime now," Santana sighed, already getting bored.

"Shut up," Quinn mumbled. She looked down at Rachel, who was grinning from ear to ear at her. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready, Quinn," Rachel responded.

Quinn gave her a slight smile, before slowly descending lower. She halted almost immediately when her breasts were touching Rachel's and their noses were cautiously brushing. She then decided that was one push-up, and began ascending.

"Whoa, whoa, hell no," Santana said. "That was not one push-up. You barely moved, go further."

Quinn growled under her breath.

One of Rachel's hands left their place, and skimmed up one of Quinn's arm, trying to comfort the blonde. Quinn flinched as soon as her fingers traced patterns against the skin. "It's okay, you can do this."

Quinn huffed, and her arms were beginning to feel weakly and shaky from holding her body up. She had to quickly do this, or else she would just collapse on top of Rachel, and she doubted she would like that.

Rachel retracted her hand back, and Quinn descended again. She had to adjust her head, so her nose wouldn't push against Rachel's. She stopped her actions again, when she realized how close their lips were.

"I-Is this enough for a push-up?" she asked.

"Go more," Puck instructed.

"Please," Brittany was almost drooling.

"Holy hell, you are taking far too long. Just do five and let's get this over with," Santana complained. "Gosh, so much sexual frustration."

Quinn groaned under her breath again, and slid further down. Their lips were now touching, and Quinn froze.

"It's okay, Quinn. I don't mind this at all," Rachel whispered against her lips. "Keep going."

Quinn tried to breathe in more air, before finally dipping down further and then Rachel was actually kissing her. Their lips were perfectly melded, and Rachel was sucking on her bottom lip. However, Quinn didn't kiss back, no matter how much she wanted to, and after a short moment, she broke apart from Rachel and she went back as far as she could. Rachel sent her a small frown.

"I'm going to go get some food, this is grossing me out," Kurt commented before leaving the living room. No one bothered to reply to him.

Rachel's hand left their place again, and reached for a blonde lock that was in Quinn's way. She flicked it away, and slowly ran her hand down Quinn's face before going back to its place with her brown eyes never leaving Quinn's. Quinn's cheeks changed from pale to a deep scarlet, and there was a bead of sweat on her forehead from keeping her position.

"Santana, come with me. This has turned me on too much, let's have sex," Brittany called out suddenly, and of course Santana agreed to. Then they were both gone, leaving Puck alone with Quinn and Rachel.

"This is so hot. Let's have a threesome," Puck suggested.

Rachel yelled, "Shut it, Puckerman."

Puck frowned at that.

Quinn looked at Puck with a scowl. "No, I'm never having sex with you again. Do I still have to do push-ups? No one's even here."

Puck stroked his chin. "One more, and I'll just tell Santana you did the entire fifteen."

"Fine," Quinn obliged. She went down again, and she gasped quietly when she felt Rachel's hand on her waist, tugging her lower. Within moments, their lips were in a liplock, and Quinn couldn't help but respond back this time. Rachel's lips were so soft and kissable, and Quinn let out a quiet moan when she felt Rachel's tongue poking at her. She let her enter, and after a moment, she felt Rachel's hands wrapped against her neck as she tilted her head for a better angle.

"I'll be right back, I'm so turned on," Puck called out, before sprinting off.

Rachel giggled against Quinn's lips before working her mouth again. Quinn sighed softly when she felt like her arms were going to fall off. It was really painful how long she held herself up. Quinn reluctantly pulled away, and slid off Rachel.

"Sorry, my arms were really hurting, and I don't want to squish you."

"I wouldn't mind," Rachel smiled, sitting up.

"I-" Quinn began, but was immediately cut off when Rachel's mouth settled against hers again. Quinn groaned when Rachel gently pushed her back, and her back hit the floor. Rachel quickly took the chance to climb the blonde with their mouths still locked together.

"My turn to do push-ups," Rachel snickered after a moment, which earned a snort from Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed. Leave me feedback?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I was rereading what I wrote for mistakes, and realized that Finn completely disappeared. So here you go. I'm sorry it's really short, haha.

* * *

><p>With Rachel's soft lips brushing against hers, she felt like she could just die right there and then and be happy with it. She felt a hand slide under her shirt, skimming through bare skin, and she moaned into the brunette's mouth.<p>

Unfortunately, right at that moment, Finn decided to enter the living room. His face was red and he looked deathly horrified.

"You guys won't believe what I just saw, like, I mean it's completely normal to see Brittany and Santana having sex in the closet, but then I turned the corner into the kitchen and... What the fuck are you two doing?"

Rachel immediately pulled back, much to Quinn's dismay. She stood up, withdrawing her hand from Quinn's abs and used it to smooth down her skirt. She then ran a hand through her hair to make it less messy. "Hi Finn."

"Were you two just... What is going on? Why is everyone having sex? What did I miss? Why are you two even together? Wait, Rachel aren't you girlfriend? I'm so confused."

"We weren't having sex," Rachel mumbled, ignoring his other questions and comments.

"I bet you two were going to, anyways. I mean, all I did was go to the bathroom, and I return to find moans from the closet nearby and Brittany and Santana inside having sex. And then I see Kurt and Puck... doing stuff."

"Wait what?" Quinn questioned in confusion.

"Kurt and Puck..?" Rachel repeated. "They were having sex?"

"I ran away as fast as I could so I'm not sure, but it was disgusting, they were making out and stuff. Look, I'm going to go. You two have fun," Finn fled before either of the females could respond. There was a slam of a door, and Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Rachel commented. She reached over to slide her arms around Quinn's waist. "Hey, let's go do some push-ups on a bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hoped you enjoy. Please review. :D


End file.
